Gutterflower
by ahoykailee
Summary: Inuyasha is holding onto a past he can't forget, then me meets Kagome, a brash but calm girl who also wants to let go. Her father wants him dead, ordering Kagome to find out everything she could, he tells her not to fall in love ON A VERY LONG HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Gutterflower

Chapter One

The Twin Cities

"You have not lived the perfect day until you have done something for someone else who will never be able to repay you."

Disclaimer: Alrighty, Yes I am Suigin Mitsukai and I am posting a story… and Inuyasha story… okay fine, Rumiko Takahashi is the most wonderful person in the world and I do not own her amazing work.

**Warning: there is quite a bit of swearing in this story, as like present day. **

* * *

"talk"

((thoughts))

(Authors Note at end)

* * *

Ecstasy is all you need  
Living in the Big Machine  
Oh, you're so vain  
Now your world is way too fast  
Nothing's real and nothing will last  
I'm in love and you don't care  
Turn your anger into lust  
I'm still here but you won't trust at all  
And I'll be waiting

* * *

The plane reeked of sweat and greasy food—oh, wait. That was the fat man next to him. Besides that, the plane would have smelt fine, if he wasn't crammed uncomfortably next to the window, unable to get out… and having to use the restroom almost the entire flight. 

Inuyasha Nakamura was on a plane to Minneapolis, Minnesota from Detroit, Michigan to live with his older half-brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is a rich business man in co-owning a car dealership, but he was a complete jerk to Inuyasha. The man didn't even give a penny to Inuyasha's mother before she died of lung cancer at an early age, but then again, he didn't have to. He had a different mother, or he wouldn't be a full dog demon. But it would have been a great charity to give _some _money so they would have had a half-way decent house before Izayoi died.

Child Services sent Inuyasha on a prepaid flight because he didn't have any living relatives, due to the Vietnam War in the 70s, and Inuyasha was only 17. ONE more year and he would have had the right to live by himself. If Izayoi lived for _one _more year, her son wouldn't have had to live with his self-centered brother.

So here he was. On a craptastic flight to the Twin Cities [1 with a snoring old fat man next to him to live with his stupid brother.

The two "siblings" _never _got along, even over the simplest things. Sesshomaru was always peering over Inuyasha's shoulder, just waiting for him to make a mistake to nag and bother and tease him about until Inuyasha messed up again. Sesshomaru had great joy in this annoying hobby until he turned eighteen and moved to Minneapolis to go to the U of M [2 to get a business degree, which was when Inuyasha turned ten, three years after their father walked out.

The plane landed and hour and a half after take off. Inuyasha had to wait longer than expected because the fat man was struggling to get out. He waited around for a bit before the airport figured out where this flight's luggage would be, and then it took him a bit to find the baggage claim conveyor belt. Inuyasha found a cart to put all his bags onto and started walking toward the H7 car terminal where he deemed his car would be.

What a surprise! Well, then again, not really.

There was a chauffer waiting for him with a sign that read 'Nakamura, Inuyasha' on it. He pushed his cart and the man led him to his awaiting limousine by the entrance of the airport. He loaded his bags into the back of the limo and the man opened the door for Inuyasha. He stepped in, half expecting to see fancy interior and priceless champagne bottles and wine glasses from England, but all of it was just black leather and floors with a mirrored ceiling and bright colored lights here and there.

They went past Fort Snelling Cemetery [3 and further into Minneapolis and the entire ride, all Inuyasha thought was how much his life would suck from now on.

----------------

The chauffer pulled into a loop drive-way in front of a massive brick house in Kenwood, a terribly rich part of Minneapolis' West Side. The house, correction, _mansion _had ivory pillars around the entry way and well gardened flowers and shrubs along the house and drive-way.

"Fancy-pansy little bastard…," Inuyasha climbed out of the limo and a butler gestured him through the giant cherry wood door way.

"Master Inuyasha, your room is upstairs, down the hall and the third door to your left. It won't be hard to notice," he bowed and left somewhere to another part in the maze of a house, but Inuyasha didn't care for he was staring a the beautiful French chandelier, wondering if he could make one of the glass needle-like things fall and stab him through his head. He quickly erased the morbid and creepy thought from his head, skipping up the circular staircase by two steps.

"Its very rude not say hello to your brother," a sly voice said from behind him.

"Why would I say hello to a dumb ass like you?" Inuyasha spun around, glaring daggers at Sesshomaru, gripping the railing so tight he thought he would leave indentations.

"Because if it wasn't for me, you would be in an orphanage," Sesshomaru smirked. "Not that I want you here, half demon."

"Oh, shut up! I'd rather be there then here with you," Inuyasha retorted back, turning around to run up the steps.

"It's a good thing your filthy human mother died when she did. She was suffering from enough of your plentiful screw ups," Sesshomaru folded his arms behind his back and held his head high and proud, enjoying his younger brother's expression as he turned around.

"Shut up! She suffered enough for twelve years for seeing your face everyday!" Inuyasha snapped and ran up the stairs before Sesshomaru could reply back. Frankly, Inuyasha was a bit scared of him, towering over him with sleek golden eyes that only had the intention of wringing his neck. It sent shivers down his spine.

His bags were all there, waiting to be unpacked, but he ignored them and sat on the already-made bed that had black and grey striped and a million white pillows against the black headboard. The walls were red with plenty of light shining on them with the floor-to-ceiling windows and the balcony he had. He scoffed and closed the window that showed a view of the front lawn. Outside was a woman stepping out of a sliver Bentley. Sesshomaru was waiting for her next to the car and they hugged a-and… _kissed_?!

Inuyasha gagged and shut the blinds quickly. "Must be his whore girlfriend… sick nasty!"

Recently, Inuyasha had been talking to himself, more or less out of loneliness or boredom. It was an annoyingly growing habit, ever since he was ten after Sesshomaru left. He had been trying is best to subdue the habit, but it seemed like his mind couldn't do the thinking from mental distress. He figured out problems, argued over this or that, or thought out loud. It was actually kinda creepy and strange. He even argued to himself about going to an insane asylum.

Inuyasha started unpacking his clothes and placing them in his closet or in the dresser. He even had his own bathroom with a huge shower, a giant Jacuzzi and a sink that had a faucet coming straight out of the wall and into a granite bowl. The butlers brought up a box of his personal things that were unable to go into suitcases a while later.

Later that night, he heard a knock at his door. "What do you want?" Inuyasha called out, laying on his queen sized bed and staring at the ceiling.

A woman walked in, the same lady from outside earlier. Inuyasha glanced at her, but didn't make any move to sit up. "Hello, I'm Kagura, I'm Sesshomaru's assistant. He told me that you're starting school at Carson and Mason High school this coming Monday, its not too far in the school year, so homework and things like that should be fine," Kagura stepped inside and sat on the edge of Inuyasha's bed.

Her hair was swiftly pulled into a bun with hair chopsticks poking out. He eyes were strangely red, and they almost coordinated with her lips. She had a black suit on with the slightly baggy dress pants some business women wore. "Your school supplies will be ready for you on that morning," She said sympathetically, realizing the near blank expression on Inuyasha's face. "Hey, I'm sorry if Sesshomaru acts like he's in a foul mood. Just that this whole child services and business is making him stressed," Kagura said, placing a hand on his knee.

"You would know that, wouldn't you?" Inuyasha said to her, rolling onto his side so his back faced Kagura.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Inuyasha, I really am," Kagura tried to reassure, but received no response from him so she left his room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Inuyasha exhaled deeply, biting his lip to try and rid of the salty tears he despised so much, but his feeble attempt proved nothing as one drop fell off his the bridge of his nose onto his hand.

----------------

The next morning, well, it was more afternoon when he woke up at 12:30 PM from the sound of the lawn mower in the front lawn. He got up and went downstairs in all his shirtless glory to find the kitchen. When he found it, he started gawking at the hugeness of it, but decided to shuffle through the cupboards and the huge refrigerator when he found the Froot Loops.

"HA! I knew that bastard got hooked on these as much as I did, and… ramen!" He gasped, yanking the cereal box out of the cabinet and found that the other side was filled from top to bottom of all the different flavors of ramen. "Amazing…," he stared at the mass collection in awe of the wondrous Japanese noodles, licking his lips. "Gotta save it for later, so I don't eat it up without eating the Froot Loops. Oh, no, can't forget _the _Cereal," Inuyasha rubbed his cheek against the box and grinned.

He opened the fridge and got out the milk. He found the bowls and cups in one cupboard and took out a white and black decorated porcelain bowl.

He stared at it.

"Way too small," Inuyasha put it back on the shelf. He went through the lower cabinets under the island and found a mixing bowl, which was _just_ about the right size to pour the entire box into it with just enough room for the milk. Inuyasha smirked and brought it around the island to sit on one of the bar stools. He saw the T.V remote laying on the counter, so he took it and turned the small television on and switched the channel to VH1. he grabbed the big wooden spoon he picked out and scooped it into the bowl.

After his perfect breakfast, Inuyasha went up to his room to take a shower. He got dressed in a black T-shirt, a dark grey and black striped zip-up with tight-ish baggy-ish dark jeans with his black worn-out converse. He decided to go for a walk.

Just as he was about to leave the house, he was stopped by Kagura. "Inuyasha!" she ran down the steps, fastening the belt around her short robe and closing it shut. "Here, a cell phone for school and friends. Buy whatever you'd like," She handed him the Sidekick 3 and hurried up the steps, like running to something… or someone.

"Oh God," Inuyasha make a disgusted face and ran out the door, slamming it shut to the brisk September winds. He ran down the drive way into the street, his feet making crunching noises form the colored leaves on the sidewalk.

Inuyasha walked around the rich housing area for awhile until he saw the city up ahead with the tall business towers and smaller apartment buildings scattered here and there. "I don't have anywhere to go, I'm bored as fuck, and it's…," Inuyasha looked at the clock on his Sidekick. "It's three. I've got _plenty _of time," he kicked some sticks on the sidewalk, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

As he neared the actual city, the houses were getting worse in shape and many lawns didn't look tended to for a along time. The area almost seemed abandoned. There was no one in sight and no sign of life, besides the few lights in some of the windows in the houses.

A bit later, he lifted his gaze from the sidewalk to find himself in Minneapolis with cars, people and shops everywhere. From what he could tell, it was a poorer part of the city, even on the West Side. Through all the smells and human scents, there was one scent that caught his attention. It was the sweet smell of cherry blossoms and water, and the source was a girl a bit younger than himself up ahead, and he sensed fear out of her.

All he saw was her lower back length ebony hair, a short and flowy black skirt and rainbow knee-high socks with pink converse. Inuyasha decided to follow silently behind her to see if there was anything wrong. He followed her for quite some time until he saw her starting to run, franticly, like she had to get away from something. Inuyasha could tell there was something definitely wrong. The girl bolted down an alley and some man chased after her.

Inuyasha started to run after them, keeping expertly quiet and out of sight until the found out the truth. The girl ran to a vacant lot, no where to run or hide. ((Stupid girl…)) Inuyasha actually thought, crouching down in a dark corner.

"Hey, pretty little girl… a bit antsy, are we?" The man walked toward her, taking out a switchblade and opening the newly sharpened knife at his side.

"Leave me alone!" The girl shivered in the cold winds, walking up into a wall. "What did I do to you?! Please, leave me alone!" ((God, save me please! Why are You letting him do this?)). The girl had tears running down her face, ruining her black makeup.

"But your so _fuck_ing pretty, my dear. If you dare scream, I'll let this blade slip," The man held his knife to her throat, getting uncomfortably close to her lips, then he suddenly closed his mouth around hers and ripped down her skirt, sticking his fingers into her panties.

Inuyasha could hear her muffled cries as he abused her. He couldn't take it anymore. He risked his life by jumping out of the shadows to try and save her. He slinked up behind him and wrapped his hands around his neck, throwing himself and the man to the ground. Inuyasha held his arms behind his back and took the switchblade from his hand.

"You disgusting asshole. Get outta here!" Inuyasha stood up and let him go, instantly he rushed over to the girl. "Are you okay?" His heart nearly stopped beating. She was so pretty and flawless, how could that man do this to her?

She was sobbing so hard, sitting up against the wall. It pained him so much to watch a girl cry, but he didn't want to come up as a rapist as well. She nodded slowly and set her head on her knees. Inuyasha sat on his knees a bit, sitting next to her, unable to help or console her.

"What's your name?" he asked after her sobbing quieted down.

"I'm Ka—Kagome," Her voice hitched and she hiccupped, burying her face in her hands. "I'm so glad you saved me. When I saw you in the shadows b-because of your hair, I swear I thought I was going to scream. You frightened me with those… awesome gold eyes," Kagome look up at him in mid-sentence and looked at him, wiping away a tear.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink, taking her hand and placing the closed switchblade in her hand. "You're gonna need this in the future because you're--…," ((So fucking beautiful)). "--because your so young,"

Inuyasha honestly couldn't take his eyes off her. He could have stared forever at her endless orbs of blue that she had for eyes. She did look younger then himself, but she was still elegant and grown-up. She had this childish side to her, like an adult that doesn't want to grow up. This… sparked something inside him, and he wasn't sure what.

"Oh, please," Kagome scoffed. "I'm sixteen, mind you. I think I'm old enough. By the way, I think I have the right to know my rescuers name…?" Kagome pushed herself off the ground.

"Just call me Inuyasha," he unzipped his sweatshirt and hung it over Kagome's shoulders. "Its getting cold out, and I'm walking you home."

"When did I ask for your help? I can fend for myself you know, _Inuyasha_," Kagome glared at him, and started walking out of the lot, pulling up her skirt a bit more.

"Then why didn't you before?" Inuyasha walked beside her, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Because I didn't have a knife," Kagome said, flipping the closed blade in her hand.

"I saw you. You were frozen solid when that dude pinned you against that wall. You made no move whatsoever to try and push him off. I started to think twice, thinking that maybe you wanted it,"

"_WANTED _IT? You're really are one of the most rudest bastards I've ever met!" Kagome exclaimed, shaking her head. She lifted up her head to glare at him, but his triangular ears distracted her. "Oh my God! They're so… so—," she lifted up her hand to stroke them.

"Adorable?" Inuyasha took her wrist, rolling his eyes and throwing her hand down.

"Hell yes!" Kagome attempted to touch them again, but Inuyasha jerked his head to the side.

"Will you stop? Do you know how annoying that gets?" Inuyasha's cheeks started to burn at how close he was getting to her.

Kagome started to use her other hand to try and reach his ears. "Just one touch?" She begged, raising her brows and pouting her lip.

"No, now can you get off of me? You persistent little runt—," Inuyasha pushed her off him, holding her by the shoulders. Kagome was a head shorter then he was, Inuyasha had always been one of the taller kids at his old school, and it Inuyasha's realization, she wasn't that short.

"RUNT? What the fuck are you talking about, stupid?" Kagome jumped up suddenly and pulled on one of his ears, dropping Inuyasha's sweatshirt.

"Ah! Damn it, let me go!" Inuyasha was bending down to her level and stomping his foot while flailing his arms in front of him to try and make her back off and let go of his sensitive ear.

"They _are _soft! Like and puppy's," Kagome let go and walked past him proudly. "Most triumphant," She held her hands on her hips as she walked, and Inuyasha could evidently see the sway of her hips, which mesmerized him a bit.

"H-Hey! You!" Inuyasha pointed an accused finger at her and followed after Kagome, his cheeks flushed red. "What the hell makes you think that you could take one of my _very _sensitive ears and walk off? Its just like… pulling on your hair," Inuyasha took a chunk of obsidian hair and gave it a hard tug. Kagome stumbled back, gripping onto her scalp and the clump of hair he took.

"The hell? I'm a girl, you flippin' asshole!" Kagome's head was tilted back harshly. She reached out and held onto the section of hair where his human ears should be. Inuyasha leaned forward, his nose touching her cheek. His breath was stolen from him, taking in her intoxicating scent. "Little boys do not pick on girls," She said, totally oblivious that Inuyasha wasn't listening to her. He was lost in her eyes, his breath caught in his throat.

"W-Well, then you're a bitch!" Inuyasha gripped her wrist and tore her hand away from his hair. "Do you _want_ me to walk you home or not, because you're really pissing me off!"

"If ya let go of my hair, I'd be glad if you walked me home, but we're not going anywhere if your flipping shit at me!" Kagome flailed her arms and tried biting his hand, or his arm, either suited her. Inuyasha let go and looked away.

"Where's my sweatshirt? Did you lose it already?" Inuyasha yelled at her, looking around the small area of the sidewalk.

"I don't know! I just had it! Someone must have taken it while we weren't paying attention," Kagome insisted, crossing her arms.

"So you suppose they just took it _right _off your shoulders, then, huh? That's good thinking, Kagome. Genius." Inuyasha said, sighing, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Kagome stomped her foot. "There's no other way it got stolen! It's just a stupid sweatshirt. Get over it." Kagome started walking ahead, exhaling sharply.

"So while your walking, you better be careful because I MIGHT just take your damn shoe off!"

"Shut up!"

"So don't tell me to get over it! I only have two sweatshirts, and that crummy one was the best one!"

"GET OVER IT," Kagome swiftly pulled out a key out of her pocket and shoved it in the key hole, taking a sharp turn into a door way. "Thanks for nothing, dumbfuck," she slammed the glass door.

"Hey!" Inuyasha scrambled to the door. "Who ya callin' dumbfuck, dip stick!" he pounded on the glass with the outside of his fists. "Open the door, you coward! I'll break this door open and--,"

He stopped ranting when Kagome started making faces and sticking her tongue out. All of Inuyasha's angry cries were muffled to Kagome. "Don't you _dare _tease me, Kagome! I swear, I'll get back at you _so_ bad! You'll see!"

Inuyasha stormed down the sidewalk, his hands clenched at his sides, his eyes locked on the sidewalk. "That dumb girl! I swear, if she even dares to--," Inuyasha stopped walking suddenly, her face invading his thoughts. "But she is beautiful, I'll give her that--," he felt his skin crawl from her touch not too long ago, "B-But if she speaks to me again o-one more time--," he felt his heart clench that caused him pain, seeing a tear fall down her face in the lot. "I can't get her out of my head!"

He pressed his palms to his temples and tightened his jaw, growling. "Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why can't she leave me alone?! I—I… I'm… in—," ((I'm in love…)).

Inuyasha plopped himself down a bench nearby, deciding to take the bus to his "home".

He desperately needed to sort through his thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Authors note: 

[1: The Twin Cities are Minneapolis and Minnesota's capital, St. Paul combined. Its just a short name to refer to them.

[2: the U of M is the University of Minnesota.

[3: Fort Snelling is a Cemetery for the dead, and for the Civil War soldiers.

Chapter is dedicated to all those who died in the Minnesota Bridge Collapse a few days ago, and all those who have family members or friends who were involved with the collapse.

Thank you for reading and I hope you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Gutterflower

Chapter Two

Jail and Pills

"Some people say that holding and hanging in there are signs of great strength. However, there are times when it takes much more strength to know when to let go." –Anonymous

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Leave me alone.

**Warning: there is quite a bit of swearing in this story, as like present day.**

((thoughts))

"talk"

"**flashback"**

Note: there is some AU-ness in here… so be warned!

Ecstasy is all you need

Living in the Big Machine

Oh, you're so vain

Now your world is way too fast

Nothing's real and nothing will last

I'm in love and you don't care

Turn your anger into lust

I'm still here but you won't trust at all

And I'll be waiting

_**Recap**_

_He pressed his palms to his temples and tightened his jaw, growling. "Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why can't she leave me alone?! I—I… I'm… in—," ((I'm in love…)). _

_Inuyasha plopped himself down a bench nearby, deciding to take the bus to his "home".  
_

_He desperately needed to sort through his thoughts and feelings. _

The buses in Minneapolis smelt like roses compared to the ones in Detroit, and they didn't have graffiti all over the seats and advertisements. The buses didn't bounce all over the place either, so Inuyasha was half-way satisfied with the vehicle. He was in an accordion bus and there was only one seat open in the middle, so whenever the bust turned, he would spin side to side, and he had fun with it. "It's like a carousel...," he mumbled. "Just not in a full circle," was the way he described it.

The people around him stared at him like he was insane, and because he was different. Since everyone in the world is bigot, and enjoy making people's lives worse, Inuyasha learned to ignore the terrible looks and whispers he received and carried on, except some of them got to him. Nonetheless, Inuyasha is a secretly sensitive person, but he has his tough moments, which were a lot of the time. Sensitivity was one of the worst traits he got from his mother.

Inuyasha got off at his stop and stood on the sidewalk for a few moments, breathing in some fresh air. Sesshomaru's house was a few blocks away, so he would be able to get home before it started to get too cold. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and pulled out his Sidekick. He flipped it open and started searching for ringtones and games.

----------------

Kagome sighed, almost dreamily. She leaned against the wall and laughed. "He's so hott!" She giggled and went up the stairs, unlocking another set of doors. She walked to the elevators, saying hello to the doormen, who rudely decided not to open the doors for her, because she came in frequent enough.

She pressed the 'up' button and waited for the doors to open. She stepped inside when they did, pressing the '14' button and the doors closed and she started to go up.

((He better not be home… what about Sota? I hope he's okay)). Kagome bit at her nails and tapped her foot, her impatience kicking in at the slowness of the elevator. ((Oh, damn it! I forgot to visit Shippo in the hospital today! I'll do that tomorrow and spend extra doubly time with him)). The elevator stopped and the golden doors opened again.

Kagome walked out into the Italian smells of the hall to her apartment. She spun down the hall merrily like a five-year-old who believed in a story-tale ending—oh, so many years ago. Kagome took out the apartment key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside and taking her shoes off, walking into the living room.

"Sota--," Kagome stopped short when she saw her father sitting in the arm chair with his gang members on the couch and around him. She quickly sat down when he gestured her to.

"Kagome, dear, I have and assignment for you to do," he smoothly said, smiling wickedly at her.

"Yes?" Kagome mumbled quietly, feeling her insides clench just at the thought of having her assignment… just like the other ones…

"You do remember InuTaisho? How many years ago was it?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Ten, father," Kagome managed to reply. Her father, Keitaro, was definitely an intimidating presence, for a leader of a yakuza-based gang in East Minneapolis. Her family only lived in the West Side because it had fancier apartments, by her mother's wishes.

"Yes, ten. He has two sons. One of them is Sesshomaru, who has a huge fortune, but I'm not worried about him. It's Inuyasha, his second son, who I am concerned about,"

((Inuyasha! I thought he looked familiar! No! He can't be telling me to—)). Kagome obviously gave away her thoughts because her father stood up. "Do you know who I am talking about?" He walked toward her, his wine glass in hand.

"Yes, father," Kagome nodded, knowing better than to look at him.

"I found your hair on his sweatshirt, just now. Did Karl catch up to you today?" Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. "I asked him to go out and find you, if you didn't come, I told him he could do whatever he liked," Keitaro lifted up her chin with his index and middle finger. "Your lip stick is smeared, and your make up look like it ran, hm. That motherfucker must have sexually assaulted you, am I right?"

Kagome nodded, she could feel her sinuses clog up with the amount of cologne and hair gel he wore. It was sickening, "Your assignment is this: You must get as much information about his Inuyasha kid as much as you can, and _everything. _You hear me?" He let her chin drop and he walked back to his chair. "He has a big inheritance I want," Keitaro sighed. "I expect you to tell me the truth, my love, because if you do not, you know the consequences," Kagome saw him smirk, so she looked away.

"I would also advise you do not fall in love with him, for it will be harder for you to watch him die," Keitaro started chuckling insanely, even so while sipping his wine.

"I won't," Kagome lied, pursing her lips together.

"Gentlemen, we have some business to attend to," Keitaro stood up and walked to the door, his body guards following behind him. When Kagome heard the door slam shut, she sighed and sank into the couch. ((This is going to be hard…)).

Inuyasha reached Sesshomaru's house around seven thirty and he was freezing. It got way colder in Minneapolis than it did in Detroit, even in September! He went to the kitchen and heated up the oven—to warm himself up. Inuyasha sat on the ground with the oven door open, everyone and awhile sticking his hand inside.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, staring at his little brother like he was the dumbest thing to ever walk the Earth.

"Warming up," Inuyasha muttered, keeping his eyes on the light inside to see if he could get the image blinking when he closed his eyes.

"Close the damn door if you're not going to cook anything," Sesshomaru flatly said, opening the cupboard next to the fridge, pulling out a ramen packet.

"Your house has enough energy," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I just turned the heat on, close the damn door," Sesshomaru repeated.

So Inuyasha slammed it, pressing the button to turn it off. He went over to the same cupboard and took out two ramen packets. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha preparing his ramen while he put his in the microwave. Inuyasha saw this and smirked, patting his stomach. "A growing boy has gotta eat,"

"You're almost eighteen. You're not growing anymore," Sesshomaru pointed out, raising a delicate brow.

"Exactly. ALMOST eighteen. I'm seventeen, get it right," Inuyasha finished breaking apart his ramen so he brought it to the sink to fill his bowl with water.

"You are still done growing," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, so? Why do you care how much I eat? I have a big stomach to fill," Sesshomaru took out his ramen and Inuyasha put his in for twice as long.

"You are disgusting," Sesshomaru left the kitchen, shaking his head.

"Thanks! I try!" Inuyasha shouted back, jumping up onto the counter. "He's just jealous that I can eat more than him, right? Thought so," Inuyasha drummed his fingers against the granite surface of the counter, turning the television on.

He watched T.V until his ramen beeped, but stopped when a Guitar Hero II commercial came on. "I want Guitar Hero…," Inuyasha mimicked the commercial like it was brain washing him.

"_Only at Best Buy!"_

"Best Buy, huh? I'll need a PS2, or even better, an Xbox 360… KAGURA!" Inuyasha grinned, taking out his bowl of ramen.

"What is it, hon?" Kagura shouted from the entry way.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "'Hon'… great," he grimaced. "Can I have some cash?" Inuyasha set his bowl down and walked into the entry, looking up at Kagura who was leaning over the railing on the balcony.

"Sure, hold on… Sesshomaru!" She disappeared, walking towards 'her' bedroom.

Inuyasha crossed his arms with an accompanied "Feh," His ears perked up when he head the word 'wallet'.

"_What does he need money for?"_

"_He's a kid, Sesshomaru, he's never had any money to go get stuff with. Just give him allowance every week until he get the—,"_

Suddenly everything went quiet. Inuyasha raised a brow and smirked so devilishly, it was worthy of the Grinch himself. He slinked up the stairs, keeping light on his feet and keeping his ears toward their bedroom.

"_He can hear just as well as I can, Kagura. But I'm not giving him any money," _

"_Sesshomaru…,"_

"_How much?"_

"INUYASHA! Is five hundred enough?" Kagura yelled from her bedroom.

"Uhm… no!" Inuyasha snickered.

"_A _thousand? _Kagura, you're insane!"_

"_Hand it over, pup,"_

Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter any longer, so he burst out laughing, falling against the wall and holding his stomach. He heard Kagura start walking his way. Bottling up his laughter, Inuyasha started coughing when she sat on the stair above his.

"Here," She handed him a wad of money. Inuyasha took it gingerly, his eyes sparkling. "Never seen that much, huh? I have my ways with Sesshomaru. He always gives into me, as if he's scared of what I'll do,"

"_I am not!" _Sesshomaru called.

Kagura smiled, rolling her eyes. Inuyasha began laughing again. "What do you need all that money for, anyway?" Kagura asked.

Cough. "Well…--,"

"Xbox 360. Take the Porsche,"

"KAGURA! You're going too far!" Sesshomaru ran through the double doors of the master bedroom.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! You never use that car anyhow. Let Inuyasha drive it. You have a license, don't you?" Kagura went up to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek, then turned to Inuyasha, who was shaking his head.

"There's no way he's driving th--," Sesshomaru began to say, but was interrupted by Kagura's lips.

"But you do know how to work a car, and all the laws?" Inuyasha nodded. "Porsche it is, my dear," Kagura patted Sesshomaru's bare chest and walked down the spiral staircase.

"Kagura! Th-that's my--,"

"End of story!" Kagura shouted before disappearing into the kitchen. "Inuyasha eat your ramen quickly,"

"No need to ask me twice," Inuyasha ate his ramen in five minutes, set his bowl in the sink and followed Kagura into garage. When she flipped on the lights, Inuyasha's jaw dropped to his knees.

There were cars among, new and the old, everything could be named. Phantom's, Lamborghini's, Aston Martin's, Ferrari's. Everything could be named, and it was there. ((Sesshomaru must have a fetish for expensive cars…)) Inuyasha gaped at the amount of pure _money _was in this garage. "Take your pick," Kagura said.

Inuyasha knew a car inside and out, forward and backward. He could take apart the entire car and put it back together. He loved cars so much, especially, _especially _Porsche's. "Just like the good old days, just, without a price…," he muttered and walked into the rows of automobiles.

"What did you say? With a price? Inuyasha, did you--," Kagura followed after him.

"Yes, Kagura, I stole some cars," Inuyasha walked right up to an all black interior and exterior 911 Carrera 4S. "Oh, wow…," he gazed at it, running his hand across the hood. "I lived in Detroit. What do you expect?"

"You can't just steal a car, Inuyasha, and expect to get away with it. Did you spend jail time?" She got into the passenger side, which turned out to bet eh drivers side.

"It's a European model! You've got to be shitting me!" He waited for Kagura to get out of the drivers seat, then he jumped in and gripped the steering wheel. "I can't believe this!" He grinned from ear to ear, holding onto the stick shift and looking at the gages.

"Inuyasha," Kagura glared at him from the left side of him.

"Huh?" he turned his head and looked at her innocently.

"Answer my question,"

"Didn't hear ya. Wow, this is amaz—it's a two-seater! Jesus flippin' Christ!"

"Did you go to jail?" Kagura asked again, trying to keep her calm.

"Inuyasha was pressing the button for the windshield wipers, amazed at how they moved. "I've never seen one like this!" Inuyasha turned to get out of the car too look at the trunk, but Kagura grabbed one of his ears. "OWW! Goddamn it, what?!" he spun toward her.

"You heard me," She pulled him back into the car. Inuyasha looked at her for awhile, then turned away, crossing his arms.

"Why do you care? You don't know what it's like in Detroit. I had to get my mother in a healthier state while trying to skid by, and without insurance, I had to use the fucking money out of my fucking pocket, so don't try bitching to me about going to jail!" Inuyasha flicked her hand away from his shoulder and held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry… I guess I didn't know," She said quietly. ((He's a strong kid, I'll give him that)).

"Look, can you give me the keys so I can get outta here?" Inuyasha turned back in his seat and held his hand, his palm facing up. He tried to soften his stare, but it didn't help because Kagura stared right back.

"I? Excuse me? I'm coming along, young man. You're not getting away so easily," Kagura was going to drop the keys in his hand, but acted quick and snatched them before he could take them, smirking at him.

"You have got to--,"

"Get out," Kagura snapped.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha held onto the wheel in case she tried to push him out, he curled his lower lip and furrowed his brows, locking his eyes on hers.

"Get your furry little ass out of that seat. Without a license, you ain't driving anywhere, and with a jail time record, you're not driving for a _long_ time," Kagura said.

"But--,"

"Get. Out," Inuyasha swore he saw fire burning in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," He hopped out of the car and Kagura slid over to the driver's side, giggling at her win. Inuyasha got into the passenger's side as Kagura stuck the key in the slot. She turned the key and the engine roared, opening the garage Kagura sped out onto the driveway, fishtailing into the road with a screeching noise.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha rolled down the window and stuck his head out as Kagura sped down the street. He liked the prickles on his face from the coldness of the air. "It tickles…but it hurts slightly, doesn't it?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You are just like a dog!" She pressed on the break suddenly in the middle of the road. "Seat belt,"

"C'mon! No on wears those things anymore!" Inuyasha brought his head inside the car and rolled up the window.

Kagura snapped her seatbelt that she had buckled, quirking a brow. "I'm not about to let your get killed if we get into a car crash,"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Pfft. Like that will happen. You only wear that because you're old. I'm not putting it on," Inuyasha obviously didn't know Kagura…

"Put that fucking seat belt on, boy, or I'll put it around your neck," Kagura grazed a manicured finger nail across his neck, grinning at him.

"You're not my mother!" Inuyasha retorted, whisking her hand away from his neck, getting creeped out a bit. He placed his feet on the glove box.

"I know, and I never will be, but I am your _legal _guardian," She said.

"You are not," Inuyasha shook his head, denying the fact that…

Kagura showed Inuyasha her left hand, her ring finger beautifully adorned with a four karat diamond with two half karats on either side. "How can you be married to that… freak?!" Inuyasha suddenly felt like laughing.

"He's my freak. Buckle that seat belt," Kagura pressed on the gas pedal and shot down the street once more.

Too annoyed to fight any longer, Inuyasha pulled the seat belt over his chest and buckled it sighing. He was also a bit disgusted. "Where to?" Kagura asked, stopping at an intersection, taking a right.

"Best Buy," Inuyasha was looking out the window watching the houses fly by.

"What are you going to get there?"

"Xbox 360 and Guitar Hero II," Inuyasha muttered, holding his chin with his palm, placing his elbow on the ledge of the door, biting on the inside of his lip.

"Guitar Hero II…," Kagura repeated. "What makes you want to buy that game?" she slowed down when she got into busier streets by taking a left.

"I've always wanted it," Inuyasha said, watching the world slowly move on, the nightlife outside on the sidewalks, smiling, having fun, having the time of their lives probably. He saw a young couple kissing, and then the memories flowed back. ((Kikyo… damn it!)) Inuyasha hit his fist against the window, clenching his jaw and letting his forehead fall onto the glass.

"Inuyasha, watch it! Don't be breaking the windows already," Kagura warned, stopping at a stop light.

Inuyasha growled and attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Child lock," Kagura said simply.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha's voice hitched, wiping away tears.

"Traffic!" Kagura gestured to the cars in front of her.

"Take another way! Get me out of this place!" Inuyasha yelled at her, a tear running down his cheek. She reluctantly put her blinker on and she drove on the shoulder for a bit until she found a street that wasn't very busy. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut; trying to forget her face, her smug and evil face…

Kikyo was a girl Inuyasha fell deeply in love with in his sophomore year in high school, it couldn't be mistaken. They went out for a while, and then this guy showed up out of nowhere and stole Kikyo's heart from him. His name was Naraku. Of course Inuyasha didn't know that Kikyo was screwing him behind his back.

Inuyasha came home one day from the hospital after visiting his mother and found Kikyo and Naraku _in his bed _having sex. He kicked them out of the apartment; making sure neither of them had their clothes. It was something Inuyasha could never forgive Kikyo for, and something he would never forget.

After that, Inuyasha forgot to feel. The only thing he felt was his heart weighing down on his chest and the cold air of Detroit. He lost all control of his emotions, getting angry at nothing, upset over something useless. He felt nothing at all, nothing that was real and nothing that he could touch. All he wanted to do was to forget. Forget the deaths he saw, forget Kikyo and Naraku, and forget his old life. He wanted to let it go, but there was something holding him back, like an anchor, telling him that don't make the same mistake twice, or it will cost you everything.

His conscious told him, don't forget the days when you felt alive. But he was so eager to escape those days he regretted sharing with Kikyo, he wanted to come here to Minnesota.

Kagome… oh, Kagome.

She made him feel everything again, all in five minutes. Sympathy, anger, sadness… love. He wanted to see her again to say sorry for all the fake threats he said, he wanted to embrace her, he wanted to love her with all his heart. He just wanted _her. _She brought him from the dark and into this thing called Life. Maybe, just maybe, this is what it feels like to be alive.

Kagome sat on the balcony from her room, wrapped in blankets, staring at the lights in Minneapolis and the moon over head. Kagome had her cat Buyo in her lap, snuggling against the blankets.

Kagome didn't care that she left her door open; she didn't care if she was still freezing cold. She just didn't care anymore. All she wanted in the entire world was to curl up and die, for that was all she was worth. Kagome didn't want to dig into Inuyasha's personal things. His business was his business. End of story. But her father couldn't get the fact that stalking and killing people is wrong, no matter what the circumstances are. No matter what Kagome said or did to her father, Inuyasha would end up dead. There was no way around it.

Inuyasha was the only one who cared about her existence, besides Buyo. He saved her. He saved her from so-called 'Karl'. She tried with all her willpower not to show her thanks, but it did show a bit, because hitting someone or pulling hair was her sign of affection. It screamed "hey, I like you," to Kagome, at least.

He made her feel… something, something she couldn't quite place, but she certainly felt a difference on her heart. She felt comfortable around him, like she could spill out her deepest darkest life secrets, which were _very _dark.

Kagome wiped the salty tears off her face and stood up, holding her overweight feline in her arms. "Time to get drugged up again, Buyo," Kagome walked inside her room and shut the door and locked it, setting Buyo down on her bed and walking to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, Kagome picked up two red bottles and one orange one, also taking out her inhaler.

"Asthma," Kagome took the cap off her inhaler and exhaled deeply, then inhaled quickly, taking one squirt of her medicine, holding her breath for five seconds, then sighed it out. She then opened one red bottle, taking out two pills, opening the other red bottle and taking out one and taking one out of the orange bottle as well.

"Insomnia," Kagome put two of the pills into her mouth, swallowing then with water from the sink.

"Anti-Depressants," She took the pill out of the orange bottle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, last but not least Schizophrenia," taking the last pill, Kagome put the caps back on all of them and placed them in their spots as before, making sure all of them were even and straight. She closed the cabinet carefully and took one last puff of her inhaler, leaving the bathroom. ((Mom, you thought I was insane, didn't you?)) Kagome sighed and shut off the light.

Walking to the kitchen slowly, Kagome picked up the cat food bag and dipped it toward Buyo's food bowl and pouring some into it. ((You would have liked to see that day, right? But no, you _had _to end it all, unable to bear the appalling effects of the world any more. Look at me, Mom! I've endured them for years! You were just a huge sissy…)). Kagome went to her room and flopped down her bed, still wrapped in numerous blankets.

"**Kagome, why can't you be normal?" Kayo whispered to herself, but with Kagome behind her in the car, she heard everything. **

"**I'm sorry I'm not perfect for you! I'm sorry I'm paranoid that a killer is gonna stalk up behind me and stab me! Get over it!" twelve-year-old Kagome replied back. **

"**Kagome, don't you **_**ever **_**speak to me like that again!" Kayo yelled back at her daughter. "I could be buying a Coach purse, but I have to take you to your therapist! Can't you get over your own feelings without help? Your twelve, Kagome! You're old enough to do those things, or do I need to hold your hand?"**

"**Just drive!" **

"I wish the world would stop spinning, just once, exactly… like yours… did… mother," Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as sleep over came her troubled mind.

----------------

Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what I can improve on!

…I hope the AU wasn't too much…


	3. Chapter 3

Gutterflower

Gutterflower

Chapter Three

Carson and Mason Hell

"Life is tough, but it's tougher when you're stupid." –John Wayne

Disclaimer: okay, I'm getting annoyed with this 'disclaimer' crap. Rumiko Takahashi does NOT post stories on FanFiction, nor will she ever read this. So ha! Take that-whoever I'm talking to!

((thoughts))

"talk"

"**flashbacks"**

* * *

Ecstasy is all you need  
Living in the big machine  
Oh you're so vain  
Now your world is way too fast  
Nothing's real and nothing lasts  
And I'm aware  
I'm in love but you don't care

Turn your anger into lust  
I'm still here but you don't trust at all  
And I'll be waiting  
Love and sex and loneliness  
Take what's yours and leave the rest  
So I'll survive  
God it's good to be alive

I'm torn in pieces  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
My heart is reeling  
I'm blind and waiting for you

* * *

_Recap:_

"_I wish the world would stop spinning, just once, exactly… like yours… did… mother," Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as sleep over came her troubled mind._

* * *

The alarm clock rung so loudly that it shook itself off her nightstand with utmost annoyance. Kagome moaned and attempted to reach it, but it fell to the floor, still ringing and bouncing about.

"Damn thing…," Kagome stood up and pulled the cord out, letting the blankets pool around her feet. She walked to the bathroom and locked the door, turning the water on high in the huge shower.

Undressing herself, Kagome stood in the steaming hot shower, letting the water pelt against her creamy and scarred flesh. After washing her hair, face and body and shaving, Kagome got out and wrapped a towel around herself, taking out the blow dryer and flat iron.

After she was done drying her hair and straightening it, Kagome walked to her room and shut the door, locking it in case Sota decided to be the sneaky little bastard that he was and scare her if he hadn't left already. Getting dressed in a cloud fairy with lightning bolts light blue T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black and white arm warmers. Kagome stared at herself in the mirror.

Kagome groaned to her reflection as she shuffled through her make-up. "No eye shadow today… where's my other eyeliner thing!?" she looked through her make-up bags and products on her vanity, finding the near-gone eyeliner bottle.

"YES!" she popped the cap off and started applying it carefully around her eyes, and then stroking the mascara on her eyelashes, Kagome clipped a heart shaped clip into her hair and stuck star dangling earrings in her ears and went to the kitchen.

Kagome turned on the T.V in the kitchen, pouring herself some milk. She watched the weather forecast and some early morning cartoons. Realizing it was the same as everyday; she grabbed her backpack and slipped on her shoes, walking out the door. She locked it and went to the elevator, pressing the '1' button.

Just like every morning, she had to stop among the other twenty-four levels of the apartment building to pick up business men and women. Kagome and Sota were the only kids allowed in the entire building, and children were not allowed, but they were an exception because of Keitaro.

Walking out the doors into the street, Kagome walked a few blocks to the bus stop, her backpack, getting knocked down every so often, just like every morning. She was seen right through, an insignificant little girl that mattered nothing to the world and its six billion inhabitants. It really didn't bother her much. She'd rather nobody see her than have _every_body see her, kinda like Lindsay Lohan and the Paparazzi. There were too many opportunities in Kagome's life that could be serious blackmail, so having guys hiding in bushes with cameras would be a living hell. She was slightly content with being the way she was, feigning innocence and being naïve, but knowing every little aspect as much as a grandparent with a life experience.

She sat on a bench waiting for the bus to roll up.

* * *

Inuyasha covered his face with the pillow on the sofa in his room as the alarm clock rang into his ears.

"Wake up! Time for school!" Kagura chirped happily, shaking his shoulder as if she enjoyed torturing him, which he believed she did.

Inuyasha had stayed up basically the entire night playing Guitar Hero II, passing through all the songs on Easy and half of them on Medium. He crashed on the couch at five o'clock with a drained caffeine rush, and now it was six thirty.

"Nooo…," He moaned and rolled over. ((Bad way to start off school…)) "I'm skipping,"

Kagura nearly flew through the ceiling. "Ohohoho… No you're not!" Kagura slammed the ticking hell-device on his head and stood back, watching a fair sized bump appear on the back of his head. She had her hands on her hips proudly, smirking down at him with a slight glint of a fang.

"I'm getting up," Inuyasha sat up slowly, yawning and making sure Kagura could see his fangs nice and clear, stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm not scared of you. Go take a shower, you could use one…," She crossed her arms and waited in front of the coffee table, glaring at him just to make sure he got into the shower and didn't fall asleep.

When he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, the towel nearly fell. "What the hell are you still doing here?! Get out!" Inuyasha held the towel up and pointed to the door.

"Just making sure you didn't fall asleep. Have a good first day!" She left and shut the door behind her, leaving Inuyasha terrified.

"Jesus Christ! That lady is so creepy!" he whispered, getting dressed into the same fitting pants he wore yesterday, and a silly band t-shirt he picked up from some place in Detroit. Inuyasha had to borrow Kagura's blow dryer since his hair would still be completely wet when he got to school, and shaking his head wouldn't do much either, other than solidify he _was _a dog. Then he realized he didn't know how to work it, so she had to dry it for him, which made Inuyasha feel really stupid.

After that was done, Inuyasha found a black backpack on his bed with school crap inside. He took out the 'unneeded' stuff such as the calculator, erasers, the Communications and Biology book and a ruler. With those gone, there wasn't much left inside, just a few notebooks and pencils. Inuyasha would have thrown the entire backpack out the window, but he had to have some weight in it so Kagura wouldn't flip out at him.

He put on his converse and walked down the hall to the stairs. Without a word, Inuyasha went outside and looked at the time on his Sidekick. "SHIT! Its gonna leave before I get there!" Inuyasha started running down the sidewalk with speed only a person could master at being shot at or running from the cops. He saw the bus stop up ahead with the driver letting people on, he was relieved.

A few more steps later, the doors closed, and to him it seemed like it lasted for hours. "Damn it! No!" He jumped off the curb and into the street when the bus pulled up. He ran along side the bus at the glass door. "Open the door! I need to get on!" Inuyasha cried, knowing he probably couldn't hear, but he hit the door anyway, still following the bus even as it picked up speed.

Inuyasha took a double take at seeing Kagome next to the driver. "Kagome!" He felt his face heat up, feeling like a total moron for chasing down a city bus. How stupid! She probably thought he was total freak for missing the bus. WHO missed the bus? Seriously. That's so… he actually wanted to laugh at how _dumb _he was.

The driver rolled his eyes and opened the door, not even stopping for Inuyasha to get on. The hanyou jumped inside just as the doors closed. "Boy, get to the damn stop beforehand! That ain't gonna happen again, you hear? You got lucky this time because of your girlfriend here!"

Inuyasha snapped his head up to Kagome who was blushing like mad, which he thought was the cutest thing he ever saw. "G-g-g-girlf-friend?!" he wanted to scream in joy, but played it cool and stood up, taking some quarters and dimes out of his pockets and paid the toll, following Kagome down the aisle toward the back. "Yeah! Girlfriend-!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It was a lie for him to open the door. I didn't want you to miss the bus on your first day. AND don't push your luck. We're not gonna keep it up forever," Kagome sat down in the seat next to the window.

Inuyasha pouted at her last statement. Not fair! He shrugged and forgot about it, but he contemplated it would happen soon enough… "How did you know?" Inuyasha sat one seat away from her, too embarrassed to sit _right _next to her. How lame.

"Well, you have a backpack, for one," she smiled at him and gestured to his backpack in his lap. Inuyasha widened his eyes for a few seconds, and then looked away. He didn't think his face could get anymore warmer, but it certainly did.

"What grade are you in?" Kagome asked, turning toward him with her back against the window, brining her knee to her chest and letting her other leg dangle. She had this… interested look on her face. Why would she be interested in _him_?

"Junior," Inuyasha muttered, tapping his foot nervously against the floor of the bus. His legs reached the floor, and hers did not. He oddly found that to be amusing, in a cute sort of way.

"No way! I am too!" Kagome leaned forward held onto his arm, making him jump. Realizing what she did and how close she was to him, Kagome let go and drew back. "Y-You're going to Carson and Mason, aren't you?" Kagome asked with a hint of worry in her voice, not to mention the utter shock and uneasiness in her voice. She was relived when he nodded. "You have to pick up your schedule; I'll come with you and show you around, okay?" Kagome unzipped her backpack. "Oh! And I have your sweatshirt from last night. I washed it, don't worry," she took it out and handed it to him.

He silently took it and put it on. Kagome pursed her lips and looked at the fabric of her jeans, fumbling with her fingers. Inuyasha patted his hands against his legs to a beat of a song he got stuck in his head from last night. The silence was unbearable.

"I--," both stammered simultaneously.

"You--," they said in unison.

"Go first," Inuyasha said, a smile tugging on his mouth. Stupid reactions.

"I'm sorry for acting like a bee-yotch yesterday. I should have been more kinder… I'm sorry," Kagome looked at the ground, nibbling on her lip.

"I guess I should say sorry too," Inuyasha chuckled once, looking away as well. Damn those hormones…

"For future reference, the bus leaves at six fifty, and I accept your apology," Kagome nodded and faced forward in her seat, her backpack in her lap. "Bullet for My Valentine, huh? They're a good band," Kagome examined his shirt. "Heard of Drop Dead, Gorgeous?" (Band).

"Yeah, I like them too. Underoath?" Inuyasha turned to her.

Kagome nodded. "Taking Back Sunday?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Saosin?"

"Good Charlotte?"

"System of a Down?"

"Boys like Girls?" (Inuyasha smirked. He couldn't lie about that one…)

The two started laughing at themselves. They felt _slightly _comfortable around each other, finally finding something in common. Music. It reaches out to everybody. "Now that we know that we have the same taste in music, what about color? Inuyasha asked.

"Red," Kagome snapped. "And REALLY hot pink,"

"Same—but not pink," He raised is brows. "Style is about the same… Hot Topic?" Kagome nodded. "Uhmm… what about gaming?"

"DDR, Guitar Hero I and II, and III, old Mario games… basically everything on Gamecube and PS2," Kagome stated, laughing a bit in her mirth. "You?"

Inuyasha's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What?" Kagome asked, a puzzled look appearing on her face.

"It's just that… I like the same things… creepy enough," Inuyasha stared at her. ((Wow, she's amazing… and the sweatshirt smells like her too)) Inuyasha's sensitive doggy nose picked up every scent that radiated off her, and his sweatshirt. ((This thing ain't gonna be washed for awhile… gross)) But he felt slightly amorous about it…

((He's so awesome!)). Kagome contained her giggling. "Our stop!" She stood up and took Inuyasha's sleeve. "Keep with the act," She whispered in his ear, moving her hand to hold onto his.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. He swallowed hard and followed after her, feeling his knees start to betray him. As they walked off the bus, Inuyasha had not idea what was happening, or what even happened. Kagome didn't really want to let to, but she didn't know what would think. Also, the other students would stare at her like she was crazy, even worse then the other days.

((Just… let… go….)). Kagome's brain reacted to her thoughts and she reluctantly let go, walking up the concrete pathway to the front doors. She watched her feet disappear and reappear beneath her timidly; listening to Inuyasha's slow but long strides a bit behind her.

She walked up the stairs and opened the front doors. "Stay close to me," She said before walking in, holding onto the arm of his sweatshirt.

Inuyasha was astounded at how many kids were crammed in the hall. There weren't as much as his old school, but still, there was a huge sea of people. When he was getting pulled behind Kagome, he saw girls looking at him with that spark in their eyes, and some gaped at him with hearts replacing the normal human pupil, and some simply looked, but many of them were gorgeous - but none compared to Kagome. No one could, in his minds eye, at least.

"_Why is he with her?"_

"_He's so hott!"_

"_She must have forced him to follow her." _

"_She's gonna kill him tonight!"_

Inuyasha was confused by the whispering about her. Wasn't she a nice girl? If so, then why were there so many rumors about her? He didn't like it.

"_Emo chick,"_

"_Goth freak!" _

Ah.

"Here is the office. Your schedule should be inside," Kagome let go and started walking away, but the Desperate Boy held onto her backpack.

"Wait. You said you would show me around, didn't you?" Inuyasha smiled, feeling his smoothie-ness kick in. He felt like he was shining! But that look in her eyes… she was the one who was glowing. He could watch her forever with that look in her eyes, Gods, could he. And he wanted to, more than anything.

Kagome shyly smiled back. "Okay. I'll wait here," She sat down on a bench next to the doors that said 'office' on them. He walked inside and went up to the first desk. Behind was a red curly-haired old lady, snapping gum with the oldies glasses on the bridge of her nose. Oh geez. "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha smelt grape as she snapped her gum multiple times to make him cringe. "Yeah. Uhmm, I'm Inuyasha Nakamura…? I'm new here… I guess," he looked around like he had no idea what to say, acting like the trademark idiot he was.

"You don't know if you're new here?" she said, looking up at him without moving her head. God, the nerve of this lady…

Inuyasha clenched his fist to keep him from breaking her jaw to stop the snapping of her _grape _gum. He hated grapes to no end, especially the artificial craptastic stuff. "I'm supposed to have a schedule. Where can I find it?" He asked sotto voce, his brow twitching with anger.

"You should have asked earlier," She sneered, handing him a manila packet and he snatched it, going of the door just as quickly as he came. He sat himself down on the bench next to Kagome, shaking his head and mumbling nothings.

"Ms. Asspants gave you your folder, right?" Kagome chuckled, watching him sit down, muttering some words about 'grapeface'.

"Sure did," Inuyasha took a piece of paper and looked at it, only for Kagome to snatch it away.

A few minutes later, Kagome stared at Inuyasha, blinking twice. "We have almost all the same classes together, just that I'm in creative writing and you're in a higher math class, otherwise we've got everything together," Kagome felt like dancing around the hall jubilantly, excitedly, happily.

Her dream--wish--came true.

Her 'assignment' was in full effect now.

Fuck.

But of course, Kagome kept her feelings shut tight in a bottle, far, far deep in her heart where only _he _can reach it, and she was half-way scared to open her heart up for him. She knew about these kinds of things, the 'damsel in distress' and the 'savoir' – or some cheesy crap like that – who saves her and they fall and love and whatnot, but he breaks her heart and rips it to shreds. So cliché.

"Oh. Cool, cool," Inuyasha took the sheet of paper, folded it and shoved it in his pocket.

((He doesn't seem the least bit excited. Just as expected…)) Kagome felt a painful tug at her chest. "What a coincidence," She said solemnly and stood up and started walking down the hall, Inuyasha behind her.

He watched the girls in the hall admire him with hearts beating in their eyes, trying to master their seductive looks—which had no effect on him, for he had his mind set on Kagome Higurashi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is the last chapter of Gutterflower that will ever be posted. I feel so lame doing this, going back on my word and not continuing this story. I've probably done this twice or three times when I gave up on fanfiction-ing a story because I lost interest or lack of inspiration. I'm honestly trying to work on my motivation, and now I recently started writing another Inuyasha story, even though I typed this chapter up a zillion years ago.

I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart, and I will do my best to appease you 'fans', I guess I could put it.

Suigin Mitsukai


End file.
